


Ten cuidado con lo que deseas

by autumnevil5



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff and Smut, Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnevil5/pseuds/autumnevil5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SQ - Regina logra detener la maldición de Peter Pan pero algo sucede y nadie vuelve al bosque encantado, y Emma y Henry se quedan en Storybrooke. Una historia sobre el amor y el destino, en la que todos obtendrán exactamente lo que desean pero ¿saben ellos lo que realmente quieren?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Esta es la primera historia Swan Queen que escribí, espero que todos aquellos que decidan leerla la disfruten tanto como yo la he disfrutado escribiéndola. 
> 
> La historia está escrita en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de cada personaje.
> 
> La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.
> 
> Bienvenidos!!!

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 

**HENRY**

 

El día empezó muy temprano, al igual que todos los días en que me toca intercambiar entre mamá y ma, ella siempre prefiere que yo vaya muy temprano y puntual a mi segunda casa y aunque no le gusta que yo desayune en el restaurante de la abuela esa es una de las cosas a las que mi mamá se ha tenido que acostumbrar. Emma es diferente, ella siempre me entrega por las noches y casi nunca a la misma hora, obviamente está en la lista de cosas que mi mamá se ha acostumbrado, lo bueno es que ya no pelean por eso.

 

Ma y yo estamos en el restaurante de la abuela tomando nuestra habitual taza de chocolate con canela y una torre de pancakes con jarabe de chocolate, es lo que siempre desayunamos aquí. Cuando estamos en casa, ma me deja comer cereales o a veces calentamos y comemos las sobras del día anterior, mamá no lo sabe o de lo contrario creo que se pondría como loca y quizá utilizaría su magia para que ma sólo pueda comer vegetales por mucho tiempo, al menos eso fue lo que ma me dijo cuando me hizo prometer que sería nuestro secreto.

 

Eso es algo que también ha cambiado en mi vida, no sólo tengo dos mamás o dos casas, ahora guardo los secretos de mis dos mamás, sobre todo los de mamá porque sé lo importante que es para ella no traicionar su confianza, no es que se enoje conmigo, es que se pone tan triste que le es imposible ocultarlo; ahora sé que es porque así fue como empezó todo, con mi abuela rompiendo su promesa de guardar el secreto de mamá, y sí, eso también prometí guardarlo como secreto a ma después de que me lo contara sin querer, una diferencia más entre mis dos mamás, ma dice cosas sin pensar como dice mamá.

 

Han pasado seis semanas exactas desde que volvimos de Neverland y mamá nos salvó de la nueva maldición. Ma casi pierde a sus papás otra vez y yo estuve a punto de perder a mi mamá, ella estuvo dispuesta a sacrificarse y dejarme ir para que yo pueda ser feliz y así poder redimirse de todas las cosas malas que hizo, pero lo cierto es que en ese momento deseé con todo mi corazón poder volver el tiempo atrás y no ir en busca de Emma, porque yo estaba equivocado, mamá no me adoptó a causa de su venganza, me adoptó porque me quería y porque yo soy su final feliz.

 

Cuando esa nube de humo verde se convirtió en morada se suponía que los llevaría de vuelta al bosque encantado y borraría mis recuerdos y los de ma, pero no fue así, le grité a ma que detuviera el carro cuando me di cuenta que ellos seguían allí cuando el humo se había disipado; me bajé del carro y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, mamá estaba tirada en el piso y yo creí que la había perdido, le pedí a ma que la salve, que no podía dejarla morir porque entonces jamás la perdonaría, ella nos había salvado a todos y se merecía ser salvada también. Ma la tomó de las manos y me recordó a mamá absorbiendo toda la magia verde y salvándola en el pozo; una luz muy blanca brilló alrededor de ellas y entonces mamá despertó. Después de eso me prometí a mí mismo que iba a hacer feliz a mamá como ella lo hizo conmigo.

 

Mamá estuvo muy débil después de eso y como no quiso quedarse en el hospital me fui con ella y ma venía todos los días a traernos comida y a cuidarnos hasta que mamá se puso mejor. Ellas casi no hablaban pero me di cuenta que ma se preocupaba por mamá y eso me hacía sentir mejor, porque nadie más lo hacía. Sólo mis abuelos vinieron un par de veces a visitar, incluido mi abuelo Gold, papá dijo que ella no necesitaba que él la visite así que nunca vino.

 

Los días siguientes cuando mamá estaba bien y pudimos salir a comer a la casa de la abuela e ir de compras yo esperaba que la gente fuera diferente con ella, había sido mejor que cualquier héroe en mis historietas y nadie más que yo parecía haberlo notado.

 

Es triste, me pone triste que nadie sea amable con ella, ahora puedo ver las cosas como son y aunque a mamá parece no importarle yo creo que en el fondo si le importa. Es quizá esa la razón por la cual cuando estoy en casa con ma no me siento tan feliz como antes, porque sé que mamá se queda sola en casa y ya casi nunca sale a no ser conmigo. Ella suele decir que le gusta arreglar su jardín, leer y ver películas cursis que nadie sabe que le gustan, sólo yo.

 

La semana pasada cuando estuve en una cena con papá en casa de mi abuelo Gold, le pregunté cómo era ella antes de ser la Reina Malvada, pero mi abuelo no quiso contarme porque no era su historia para contar. Y un día después de eso le pregunté a la abuela Mary Margaret lo mismo y ella me dijo que era la joven más increíble que había conocido en su vida, no sólo me sorprendió lo que dijo sino cómo lo dijo, había tanta admiración en sus palabras y sus ojos le brillaban cómo si hablara de alguien a quien había querido mucho. Nadie me quiso decir nada más, sé que es porque a mi mamá no le gusta que hablen de ella pero yo sólo tengo tantas ganas de saber.

 

—¡Hey chico! —me sacudió ma interrumpiendo mi concentración—. ¿Te vas a comer eso o puedo comerlos?

—Puedes. —Le dije acercándole mi plato de pancakes—. Debo ir pronto a la escuela, quiero preguntar sobre un proyecto.

 

Por suerte ma está más relajada y ya no insiste tanto en acompañarme a todos lados o hacer guardia fuera de la escuela y le prohibió a mamá también hacerlo o de lo contrario va a dejarla todo un día en prisión, aunque ma diga que es en broma yo creo que va en serio al igual que cuando mamá dice que le va a prender fuego a su horrible coche amarillo si lo intenta.

 

No tengo ningún proyecto escolar, o sí, pero no es por eso que voy temprano a la escuela, es porque Astrid quiere ser un hada madrina y cuando le pedí ayuda ella dijo que haría lo posible por ayudarme porque eso es lo que las hadas hacen y ella tiene mucho que practicar.

 

Al principio se puso muy nerviosa y casi dijo que no, y con Tink lejos de Storybrooke era aún más difícil pero al parecer logró comunicarse con ella.

 

Nos encontramos en la escuela para que si alguien nos veía no fuera a sospechar nada, tampoco es que estuviera haciendo nada malo, era sólo recolección de información y nada más.

 

—Vine tan pronto como pude. ¿Qué dijo Tink? —pregunté ansioso.

—Hola Henry. —Ella siempre tiene una sonrisa amable, casi me daba un poco de pena por Leroy pero Astrid quiere ser un hada más que cualquier otra cosa—. No pude averiguar demasiado, Tinkerbell no estaba muy dispuesta a ser abierta sobre la vida de la reina, creo que ella no confía mucho en las hadas.

—Oh —no sé por qué creí que ella podría decirme algo diferente.

—Sólo dijo que Regina ha tenido muy pocos amigos en su vida, primero Daniel, luego Blanca Nieves y por último la propia Tinkerbell, y que no resultó nada bien con ninguno de ellos.

—Pero eso no puede ser cierto. Mamá no pudo haber tenido sólo tres amigos, eso es imposible.

—Pero es cierto. Sé que Tinkerbell no estaba mintiendo. Y creo que el simple hecho de poder decir que has tenido un solo amigo es bastante bueno ¿no lo crees?

—No. Porque Daniel terminó muerto y eso le rompió el corazón, y con mi abuela no pudieron haber sido amigas por más de cinco minutos y sé que fue igual con Tink.

—Lo siento Henry. Estoy segura que ahora todo es diferente.

 

No pude concentrarme en clase y el señor Floyd me regañó y envió una citación a mis padres. Ni siquiera eso tenía importancia en estos momentos.

 

Cuando ma fue por mí a la escuela, le pedí que en lugar de llevarme a la estación para que hacer las tareas allí hasta que mi abuela pudiera recogerme para ir a casa me dejara ir con mamá porque quería explicarle lo de la citación, logré convencerla porque ella no se preocupa por cosas así pero sabe que mamá sí lo hace.

 

No pensé que mamá se asustaría al verme allí, ella de inmediato pensó que algo malo había ocurrido pero le dije que quería contarle lo de la citación para que ella también vaya al día siguiente a hablar con el señor Floyd. Eso la hizo sonreír un poco y me dejó comer muchas galletas que había preparado, todas con chispas de chocolate, ella dijo que iba a dárselas a ma para mí pero yo creo que ella se las iba a comer todas.

 

Nos pusimos a ver televisión y esta vez elegí The Big Bang Theory, porque necesitábamos algo que nos haga reír mucho, y sé que mi mamá lo disfruta también.

 

—¿Mamá?

—¿Qué sucede cariño? —preguntó acariciando mi cabello y dándome toda su atención.

—¿Cuántos amigos has tenido en toda tu vida?

—Ahhh… no lo sé —ella parecía un poco desconcertada sé que no estaba esperando que yo le pregunte algo así.

—Sólo dime. No le diré a nadie, será nuestro secreto.

 

Ella sonrió totalmente y enganchó su dedo meñique con el mío, sé que son cosas de chicas pero es algo que a ella le gusta hacer, ma prefiere peñiscarme el brazo y eso me gusta más, en la escuela los chicos más grande se dan un fuerte golpe en el brazo, y todas las niñas sin importar la edad hacen lo mismo que mamá con el dedo meñique.

 

—No he tenido muchos amigos.

—¿Daniel fue tu amigo?

—Sí. Él fue mi mejor amigo. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, fue algo así como por un año.

—¿Y qué hay de la abuela?

—Eso fue sólo por dos semanas.

—¿Nadie más?

—Tinkerbell… pero sólo un día. —Dijo con tristeza—. Creo que los amigos que tuve por más tiempo fueron Jefferson y Maléfica pero no creo que ellos cuenten mucho.

—¿En serio fuiste amiga de ellos? —Eso no lo sabía—. ¿Cuándo?

—Fue después de Tink, cuando recién estaba aprendiendo magia con Rumpel. Jefferson era muy agradable, me gustaba escuchar sus historias sobre todos los lugares que visitaba. Y después… cuando era… mala… cuando me di cuenta que ni Rumpel ni Jefferson querían ayudarme conocí a Maléfica y ella me enseñó muchas cosas también. Después de eso no ha habido más amigos.

 

Quería preguntarle si le gustaría tener más amigos pero sabía muy bien su respuesta, así que no lo hice.

 

—Sé que soy tu hijo y que crees que soy muy pequeño…

—Eres mi pequeño príncipe. —Dijo sonriente mientras acaricia mis mejillas.

—Pero yo soy tu amigo también mamá, y te amo.

—Yo también te amo mi dulce ángel.

 

La abracé y ella me abrazó. Continuamos viendo un par de episodios más y luego ma vino por mí.

 

Me dio un poco de risa cuando ma preguntó si tenía lista la tarea para mañana y le dije que no. Ella estaba un poco histérica y decía que ésta era la manera de mamá de vengarse por darme de comer tanta comida chatarra, que por eso me había dejado comer galletas con chispas de chocolate y ver programas bobos para que así ella tuviera toda la responsabilidad y la parte aburrida con las tareas. Me castigó por reírme y me obligó a ir a casa de mi abuela para que me haga comer muchas verduras para la cena y de paso me quede allí haciendo la tarea porque ella tenía una reunión.

 

Me enojé un poco, mamá siempre me ayuda con la tarea y ma nunca lo hace, sólo pregunta si lo he hecho o si he guardado todo lo que necesito antes de ir a clase, y me dice que haga mis deberes y nada más; y encima me obliga a comer la comida de mi abuela que no me gusta, incluso prefiero comer lo que el abuelo prepara.

 

El único pensamiento que hay en mi cabeza es mi nuevo plan. Astrid tiene razón, las cosas son diferentes ahora, tienen que serlo. Lo primero que debo hacer es conseguir un nuevo amigo para mamá, uno al que no le importe su pasado, con quien pueda ir de compras y tener noche de chicas como ma y la abuela, alguien a quien pueda contarle las cosas que a mí no quiere contarme, que pueda cuidarla y protegerla en caso de que un nuevo villano vuelva a aparecer, mamá pudo haber sido la reina malvada en el Bosque Encantado, pero aquí en el mundo real hay otra clase de peligros como los que ma siempre dice o como Greg, y mamá puede ser una reina pero es más como una princesa que no sabe pelear ni usar un arma, por eso no pudo hacer nada cuando la secuestraron, porque incluso la abuela sabe defenderse a sí misma y tiene al abuelo y a un montón de gente que cuida de ella.

 

Lo cierto es que siempre tuve razón, está destinado, ma tiene que ser la nueva amiga de mamá, ella puede hacer todas esas cosas que mamá necesita de un amigo, y es genial porque así todos podemos pasar más tiempo juntos como familia. Ma no puede llevarnos por un sombrero a otros mundos, pero puede llevarnos a conocer otros lugares y así mamá podrá hacer realidad todos sus sueños de aventuras que tenía cuando vivía en el bosque encantado. Porque si yo soy el final feliz de mamá entonces es hora de que empiece a comportarme como tal.

 

Y así fue como todo empezó.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una discusión entre Emma y Regina se sale de control. Y Henry desea algo que Emma considera imposible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.

** CAPÍTULO 2 **

 

  **EMMA**

 

El momento en que llegué a Storybrooke nunca pensé que permanecería allí más de unas cuantas horas. Siempre había estado sola, era mi estado común y mi estado más seguro, Neal me había enseñado eso; era mejor no confiar en nadie. Entonces gracias a Regina Mills no sólo me estaba quedando en aquél lugar, también me vi obligada a compartir departamento con una profesora de escuela, lo cual tenía sus beneficios, era bueno para mi bolsillo y para mi estómago. A todo esto hay que sumarle el hecho de que aquella profesora enamorada de un hombre casado era nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Blanca Nieves o mi madre, lo que sea que sirva.

 

Cuando estuve embarazada en prisión siempre creí que si tuviera un madre, en primer lugar no hubiese terminado allí, y lo más importante, hubiese podido conservar a Henry. Ella lo cuidaría mientras trabajaba en algún lugar como mesera o quizá en un supermercado como cajera; había conocido a muchas chicas que tenían exactamente esa vida. Eso hubiese estado bien.

 

Después de llegar a un acuerdo con Regina en el cual compartiríamos a Henry una semana ella y una semana yo, y así sucesivamente hasta que el chico se independizara o según Regina entre a alguna súper universidad de la Ivy league, porque resulta que los falsos recuerdos de la querida alcaldesa habían implantado muy bien el concepto de lo que eso significaba, lo que daría por una mirada a esos recuerdos, seguro me servirían de material para contrarrestar a la “señorita perfección puedo hacerlo todo bien y yo sola”; mis nuevos padres decidieron acoplar el pequeño departamento para cuatro personas, todo porque nunca encontraron la casa indicada ni los fondos necesarios para acceder a ella, aunque sean los héroes favoritos de todo el pueblo no podían apropiarse de una casa sólo porque sí, tampoco es que Gold lo permitiría.

 

A pesar de que el lugar es realmente apretado y dividir la habitación superior en dos para darle lugar a Henry me había dejado casi sin privacidad, y por suerte hay una pared improvisada en el cuarto de Mary Margaret y David para no volver a tener imágenes que carcoman mi mente; la nueva situación beneficiaba esto de ser madre, por segunda vez esto era bueno para mi bolsillo y mi estómago, aunque Henry se queje de la comida de Mary Margaret eso es mejor que no tener nada, y si alguien sabe bastante sobre eso soy yo.

 

Es bueno tener a alguien con quién dejar a Henry para ir a tomar unos tragos o asistir a reuniones súper secretas con Regina. Lo único que se me ocurre es que la mujer esté hormonal y quiera matarme y enterrar mi cadáver debajo de su árbol, me pregunto si eso sería posible, ella tiene magia y ese árbol es mágico o algo así, definitivamente va a enterrarme un día allí. Y es que, ¿por qué otra razón no querría que le cuente a Henry que me iba a ver con ella?

 

Toqué a la puerta un par de veces, mirando mi reloj para asegurarme de estar a tiempo y no darle más razones para matarme o lanzarme bolas de fuego. No demoró en abrir la puerta, vestida tan formal como siempre con un vestido corto de color azul con filos negros a los costados y unos tacones negros muy altos, será que alguna vez voy a verla en pijama o algo menos que perfecta, o descalza.

 

La seguí directo a su estudio y mi mano automáticamente tomó el vaso de cidra que ella me ofreció, eso es algo más que este pueblo me ha hecho, ahora soy una persona de rutinas, he tenido que comenzar a hacer ejercicio para que la grasa se convierta en músculos, algo que me ha beneficiado mucho la verdad, estoy más que lista para cualquier tipo de acción.

 

—Yyyyy… bueno ¿de qué querías hablar?

—Henry, obviamente. —Dijo con el ceño fruncido, no sé si por la preocupación o por mi pregunta tan obvia.

—Es sólo la clase de deportes Regina y no es cómo si estuviera reprobando o algo así.

—No es sobre eso. Pero creo que eso puede ser parte del problema en sí.

—¿Reprobando?

—¡No! ¿En serio tengo que explicarlo todo?

—¡Pero si no me has dicho nada!

—¡Porque me interrumpes!

—Ok, ok. Te escucho. —Dije levantando las manos en rendición y recostándome un poco en su caro sofá. Seguro que si lo vendo en ebay me darán un buen dinero. En serio tengo problemas de concentración como dice Henry.

—Algo está pasando con él. No es normal lo de hoy. Era tu tiempo con él y vino a verme.

 

Fue dulce y triste a la vez escucharla decir eso, Regina no terminaba de acostumbrarse a tener a Henry de vuelta queriéndola. Me hacía sentir un poco mal por todas las veces en que creí que lo mejor para Henry era estar lejos de esta mujer.

 

—Eres su mamá. No tiene nada de malo. Nuestro acuerdo no es algo estricto que no permite a Henry venir a verte cuando quiere o lo contrario.

—No es eso. Él está diferente. Usa tu súper poder. Lo supiste de inmediato cuando no era él mismo, con lo de Peter Pan.

—Puede ser… —Regina tenía razón, han sido pequeñas cosas pero están ahí—. Esta mañana estuvo muy callado en el desayuno. Pero él no es el único extraño, tú también.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. —Me incliné hacia delante para mirarla fijamente a los ojos mientras ella se arrimó al respaldar de su asiento, y apoyé mis codos en mis rodillas sosteniendo el vaso entre mis manos—. Le diste de comer galletas con chispas de chocolate y no lo hiciste hacer su tarea, y no es la primera vez, la semana anterior que lo tuve lo enviaste sin hacer nada de su proyecto. Lo estás haciendo a propósito ¿no es así?

—¿De qué exactamente se me acusa? —Dijo levantando la ceja.

—Estás volteando el juego, convirtiéndome en el padre que lo regaña por no hacer su tarea o por estar demasiado hiperactivo por haber comido dulces.

—¿Necesito recordarte que esas son partes de tu responsabilidad como madre?

—Claro que no.

—Era fácil para ti cuando llegaste y te dedicabas a desafiar mi autoridad como madre y jugar a ser amiga de Henry. Pero antes de que llegaras yo era las dos cosas, era quien lo regañaba para que hiciera sus tareas y quien veía maratones de películas comiendo nada más que helado y galletas.

 

No importa los acuerdos que hagamos parece que siempre volvemos al mismo punto en el que yo soy la madre que lo abandonó y ella quien lo crió por diez años.

 

—Lo sé. No tienes que echármelo en cara siempre.

—Entonces piensa antes de hablar.

—Lo he pensado y no he dicho nada que no sea cierto.

—Y yo no he hecho nada malo. Si crees que voy a jugar a ser la madre estricta para que tú puedas jugar a ser el héroe de nuestro hijo estás muy equivocada.

—¡Maldición Regina! —Me levanté enojada y frustrada porque por más que intente a veces hablar con Regina es como hablar con una pared, es la mujer más terca que he conocido en mi vida—. ¡Quieres callarte de una puta vez!

 

Nunca vi venir lo que pasó a continuación, por un momento sólo olvidé que tenía algo en mis manos y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue el vaso volando por el aire y cayendo directo al otro lado en el piso a los pies de Regina. No hubo manera de que ella lo esquivara, todo pasó muy rápido. Ella siseo de dolor débilmente y se inclinó hacia delante.

 

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —Corrí hacia ella y me agaché a su lado—. No fue mi intención Regina lo siento, el vaso sólo escapó de mis manos. ¡Oh maldición estás sangrando!

—¡Quieres cuidar tu lenguaje! —Me gritó y sus ojos brillaban con furia, era increíble que se preocupara más por mi boca sucia que por mí lanzándole un vaso e hiriéndola.

—Lo siento —Dije más calmada—. Déjame ver que tan malo es.

—Puedo curarlo con magia, sólo tengo que sacar los vidrios de mi piel.

 

Ella quitó sus manos y pude tener una vista clara del desastre que acababa de hacer.

 

—¡Oh mierda! Lo siento. De verdad lo siento. Fue un accidente. Déjame ayudarte.

—¡No! —Retiré mis manos antes de llegar a tocar sus piernas—. No necesito tu ayuda. Ya has hecho suficiente.

 

Era cierto. Esto definitivamente entraba en un cuadro de violencia familiar, cualquiera diría que lo hice a propósito. Pero cuando la vi lista para retirar el enorme trozo de vidrio de su pierna izquierda le tomé la mano deteniéndola.

 

—¡No, no lo saques! Puede estar cortando alguna arteria y si lo sacas te vas a desangrar hasta morir. Entonces Henry jamás me lo perdonará.

 

Ella me miró con sus grandes ojos marrones y a pesar de lo enojada que estaba, percibí un destello de temor también.

 

—¿Puedes curarlo y sacarlo a la vez? Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

 

Sólo resopló y sentí su aliento en mi cara, siempre manzanas. Quizá Cora se alimentó sólo de manzanas durante su embarazo y por eso Regina salió así, con los labios tan rojos y con… mejor no ir allí; es la imagen del escote de su vestido el que me hace pensar estupideces.

 

Ella movió sus manos sobre sus piernas, una y otra vez, y nada pasó, y la sangre siguió resbalando por sus caros zapatos hasta manchar el piso de un rojo intenso.

 

—No es por presionarte ni nada pero parece no estar funcionando.

—¡Y crees que no me doy cuenta!

—¿No puedes curarte?

—Sí… No… Mi magia parece no estar funcionando.

—Puede ser estrés. Puedo hacerlo.

—No gracias, prefiero desangrarme hasta morir. —Dijo rodando los ojos.

—Te salvé ¿recuerdas? Como un millón de veces.

—¿Quieres cobrar tu deuda salvador?

 

Decidí no prestarle atención y sólo me concentré en ella, en los vidrios en la piel delicada de sus piernas, la sangre goteando y Henry siempre pidiéndome salvarla. No funcionó. Podía prácticamente revivirla pero no podía curarla de esto, que idiotez.

 

—Es hora de ir al hospital.

—¡No!

—Puedo sacar los fragmentos más pequeños pero tienes medio vaso incrustado en la pierna, necesitas un médico ahora. —Dije ya seria, presa de la preocupación. Al menos ella parecía estar dispuesta a dejar su terquedad a un lado por una vez.

 

Me empujó para levantarse por si sola y dejando en claro que no quería mi ayuda, pero tuve que sostenerla de inmediato porque sus piernas no compartían su decisión. Con un gemido de dolor apretado entre los dientes y uno de frustración esbozado a todo pulmón permitió sin protestar que la tome en mis brazos y la lleve cargada a mi coche. No se opuso por supuesto, pero no porque ella y mi coche sean mejores amigos sino porque no quería manchar su coche de sangre.

 

Conduje lo más rápido que me fue posible hasta el hospital. Entré con Regina en brazos y le exigí a una enfermera un doctor de inmediato. No fue tan de inmediato; por fortuna, o yo he hecho más ejercicio del que pensaba o Regina pesa mucho menos de lo que aparenta.

 

Cuando la coloque en una camilla volvió a sisear de dolor, por la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior me di cuenta que estaba más adolorida de lo que pensaba. El médico tomó una placa para asegurarse que el vidrio no fuera ningún peligro y luego de eso lo extrajo; una enfermera le había puesto algo para el dolor pero al parecer no fue suficiente, porque Regina apretó mi mano con tanta fuerza que sentí su dolor como mío, sus ojos también se llenaron de unas cuantas lágrimas que jamás resbalaron por sus mejillas. Le sostuve la mano y le sobe la espalda mientras el médico curó, cosió ocho puntos y vendó las heridas.

 

Nos permitieron ir a casa después de eso. Una enfermera le dio un par de pastillas para el dolor que tomó en ese momento, y que la hicieron dormir en el transcurso del viaje de regreso. La llevé cargada hasta su habitación, la arropé y luego fui a bajo a limpiar todo el desorden, era lo menos que podía hacer.

 

No quería pensar en cómo le iba a explicar a Henry, no quería que él pensara que fue a propósito. Llamé a mis padres y les pedí que cuidaran de él y que lo llevaran a la escuela al día siguiente, les conté todo sin entrar en demasiados detalles. No quería dejar a Regina sola, en el hospital no habían sido muy amables. Henry tenía razón sobre eso, sin importar las cosas buenas que Regina había hecho, la gente seguía sin ser amable con ella, y también tenía razón en que ella no tiene a nadie más que a él. Había estado allí, sabía lo que era no tener a nadie. Así que me quedé. Tomé una almohada y una colcha y me acosté en una cómoda alfombra a los pies de la cama de Regina.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

A la mañana siguiente, logré satisfactoriamente ser la primera en despertar. Por un momento pensé en irme de allí cuanto antes, pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a mí y supe que no podía hacerlo sin antes cerciorarme del bienestar de la madre de mi hijo. Ella seguía dormida profundamente, lo que me permitió levantar la cobija y ver las vendas, necesitaban ser cambiadas, pero primero quería probar algo.

 

Me senté con cuidado en el borde de la cama, y delicadamente tomé las manos de Regina. Cerré mis ojos y tal como lo había hecho antes me concentré para dejar fluir mi magia hacia ella. El destino había designado que yo sea la salvadora, estaba en mí, y Regina merecía ser salvada.

 

Sentí un hormigueo en las manos, mi corazón latía más rápido, mis pulmones se llenaron de aire y algo extraño irradiaba desde mi interior hacia fuera. Me sentía en paz, totalmente ligera; sabía que estaba funcionando porque fue lo mismo que sentí la vez anterior.

 

Lo siguiente fue inesperado, algo muy fuerte impactó mi frente y cuando abrí mis ojos me topé con un par de ojos marrones. Ella estaba asustada, su aliento rozaba mi piel y sus manos apretaban las mías. Le permití recobrar la compostura, y ni siquiera me quejé por el golpe en mi frente.

 

—¡Qué demonios estabas haciendo! —Dijo soltándome las manos.

—Nada malo. Quería ver si podía curarte.

—No tienes idea de cómo usar tu magia. —Se sobó la frente. Tenía una marquita roja que esperaba no se pusiera peor—. No puedes hacer algo así.

—Lo he hecho antes y ha funcionado.

—Hasta que mates a alguien.

—¿Te lastimé? —Porque esa nunca fue mi intención.

 

Volvió a sobarse la frente, y como una niña malcriada peleó con sus cobijas hasta quitárselas de encima.

 

—Te has vuelto un peligro para mi seguridad. Si continúas así vas a lograr lo que tu madre no pudo.

—¿Cora no te enseñó a ser agradecida?

 

No esperé su respuesta. Salí de allí de inmediato. La cosa más difícil y estúpida del mundo es intentar ser amable con la Reina Malvada. No es mi obligación salvarla, ni ser buena con ella; es una total pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo. Todas las cosas que le pasan se las ha ganado a pulso. Con cada día que pasa entiendo por qué todos las odian o la evitan, es lo más sano a hacer, es lo que cualquier persona normal haría.

 

Tuve tiempo suficiente para darme un baño y comer algo en casa de la abuela. Era bueno contar con David en la comisaría. Él se rió un poco cuando le conté lo ocurrido con el vaso, estuvo de acuerdo que cualquiera creería que lo hice a propósito. Nos pasamos todo el tiempo intentando ponernos al día con todo el papeleo. Después de lo de Greg y lo de Pan, la ciudad había sufrido muchos desmanes, y algunas personas habían aprovechado nuestro tiempo ausente para hacer de las suyas. Al menos Mary Margaret entiende que no podemos arreglar todo de la noche a la mañana. Es bueno tenerla como alcalde, aunque nos toque ayudarla a David y a mí, debido a que aún debe cumplir con las clases en la escuela para poder culminar el año escolar que se ha venido posponiendo por tantos incidentes.

 

Después del almuerzo por poco me olvido de la citación de Henry. El chico iba a ir a la biblioteca con unos compañeros para hacer un trabajo en grupo de ciencias naturales. Llegué diez minutos tarde, no era como si pudieran regañarme, era el sheriff. Pregunté por el profesor Floyd y fui a la cancha de baloncesto en dónde me sorprendí al ver a Regina allí, llevaba pantalones y no podía ver si al final había curado sus heridas, pero con los tacones que llevaba seguro lo había hecho. Iba a disminuir mi paso porque ella ya estaba hablando con el profesor, pero entonces me percaté que ellos estaban discutiendo. En mis libros esa no era una pelea justa, no importa el dolor en el trasero que es Regina, es una mujer, y el sujeto mide como dos metros y es un poco más grueso que David, ella se ve diminuta a su lado. Cuando lo vi empujarla corrí hacia él y lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, él a penas se tambaleó, pero seguro entendió el mensaje.

 

—¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!

 

El sujeto apretó los puños con fuerza y volvió a acercarse, obligándome a interponerme en su camino para que no pudiera llegar a Regina, no es que a ella le importara porque estaba en plan de “yo puedo con todos”.

 

—¡Esa zorra cree que puede decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo!

—Si tuvieras alguna neurona útil no tendría que hacerlo, imbécil.

—¡Eh! Alto los dos. —Dije levantando los brazos para calmar los ánimos, sobretodo los míos, tenía unas ganas locas de partirle la cara—. Estamos en una escuela.

 

Me acerqué a él, lo volví a empujar, más despacio esta vez, sólo para hacerlo retroceder un poco.

 

—Vuelve a faltarle el respeto y voy a partirte la cara.

—¿Vas a defender a esa zorra?

 

Se lo ganó. Le clavé mi puño en la nariz. Y mientras se agachaba para contener la sangre que brotaba de su gran nariz le advertí que la próxima vez le iría peor.

 

Salimos con Regina de allí, en completo silencio, caminando una a lado de la otra. Y cuando estuvimos en el estacionamiento dejé de caminar y me puse enfrente de ella haciéndola detenerse también.

 

—¿Me vas a contar qué fue lo que hiciste?

—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó indignada—. Ese tipo es un cavernícola y lo primero que asumes es que yo lo provoqué.

—Porque esa es tu especialidad. Provocas a la gente para que cuando des el primer golpe tengas una cuartada para defenderte.

—Realmente eres tan idiota como tus padres.

—Acabo de salvar tu trasero allí dentro. Y por lo que veo tu magia sigue sin funcionar porque de lo contrario le habrías prendido fuego antes de que yo llegue. Ser amable no te va a matar.

—¡Vete al infierno! —Chocó mi hombro abriéndose camino y se alejó de mí.

—¡Tu primero princesa!

 

Ella se fue en su mercedes negro y yo hice lo mismo en mi escarabajo amarillo.

 

Era definitivo, Regina y yo jamás podremos ser dos madres normales, nunca vamos a entendernos, nos pelearemos hasta que una mate a la otra.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Estaba feliz de tener la cena en casa, a pesar de tener que oír el sermón de Mary Margaret por haber golpeado al profesor. “El salvador no puede hacer esto, el salvador no puede hacer aquello”. Por un momento me sentí de vuelta en una de las casas de acogida en la que estuve, me hizo pensar que quizá el problema siempre he sido yo. Mi único consuelo fueron las dos rebanadas de pie de limón que comí, y hubiesen sido tres, pero no soportaba un segundo más del sermón.

 

Fui con Henry arriba y me aseguré de que su tarea estaba hecha. El chico era listo y no necesitaba de mi ayuda para ir a través de las tareas escolares. Nunca fui buena en la escuela, si lo hubiese sido quizá no me hubiese metido en tantos líos. Estoy segura que Regina era la alumna más aplicada del mundo, no sé muy bien cómo funcionaban las cosas en el bosque encantado pero en las películas siempre se los ve recibiendo un montón de clases sin sentido, sentados al aire libre aprendiendo a tejer o tomando el té, quizá eso también hubiese sido bueno.

 

Henry llamó mi atención, se sentó rebotando en la cama, así que me apoyé en los codos y levanté la cabeza para darle mi atención. Me gusta mucho hablar con él, es siempre tan optimista que es imposible no contagiarse un poco de su espíritu.

 

—¿Qué sucede chico? ¿Necesitas algo?

—He estado pensando. Me gusta lo bien que están las cosas con mamá. Es bueno que ya no peleen nunca más.

 

Si él supiera que lo que ahora hacemos es no discutir delante suyo.

 

—Sé que a veces discuten, sobretodo porque tú y mamá son muy diferentes. El abuelo me contó lo que pasó anoche, me alegra que hayas podido curarla. Así ella sabrá que puede contar contigo cuando necesite ayuda.

 

¿Es esto lo que significa ser padres? Hacer cosas por tu hijo como ayudar a ex Reinas Malvadas neuróticas. A veces creo que Henry tiene más de héroe que yo. Es tan listo que a veces me asusta saber que está creciendo y que pronto habrán cosas que no podré ocultar de él. ¿Me querría igual si supiera todo acerca de mí?

 

—Creo que deberían ser amigas.

—¿Quiénes?

—Tú y mamá.

 

Quise reír pero me contuve al ver que Henry iba en serio.

 

—Nos llevamos mejor. Pero no creo que sea posible que ella y yo seamos amigas algún día. Somos diferentes. —Me senté para que él viera que hablaba en serio y que comprendía lo que quería—. Sé que te preocupas por tu mamá con todo lo que ha pasado, pero ella no es del tipo de hacer amigos, hay personas a las que les gusta volar solas. Yo también soy un poco así.

—Pero tú tienes amigos, y tienes familia. Ella sólo me tiene a mí.

—Y si le preguntas te dirá que es todo lo que necesita... Mira Henry, tu mamá es una chica grande, si necesita un amigo lo va a conseguir así sea que lo tenga que obligar. Ella es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Después de mí claro está.

 

Reí y le revolví el cabello. Sé que no lo convencí del todo, pero es mejor así. Si de algo estoy segura es que Regina Mills y yo nunca jamás seremos amigas.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina intenta no perder la paciencia con Emma, y acepta una propuesta sin saber las consecuencias que traerá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, Downton Abbey y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.
> 
> Con éste capítulo sabremos que piensa nuestra querida Regina, cerrando nuestra trilogía de introducción; y al final del capítulo encontrarán el primer giro ¿bueno o malo? No sean curiosos y lean en orden. Abrazos.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Si alguien ve Downton Abbey, y está muy atrasado en la serie, advertencia de spoiler. Lea bajo su propio riesgo.

** CAPÍTULO ** 3

 

** REGINA **

 

¡Al fin! Después de haber tenido que pasar veinticuatro horas exactas adolorida a causa de esa rubia molesta, que sólo sirve para hacerme la vida imposible, mi magia estaba de vuelta, y lo mejor es que en mis piernas no tenía ninguna cicatriz de haber sido atacada por aquella mujer.

 

No es que haya algo mal en Storybrooke que esté haciendo la magia inestable, es ella y su facilidad para hacer de todo un desastre. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan torpe? Es como si simplemente ella decidiera no pensar cada vez que habla o actúa, y las consecuencias siempre las pago yo; sería maravilloso si los idiotas de sus padres lidiaran con las consecuencias de los actos de su hija, pero qué se puede esperar cuando tienes los genes de una demente con complejo de mártir que habla con los pájaros y un imbécil con complejo de héroe que no es más útil que un felpudo. Necesito esforzarme el doble para que mi pequeño príncipe no adopte ninguna de sus terribles imperfecciones, y prefiero no dedicar ni uno sólo de mis pensamientos en el hijo bastardo de Gold. No puede haber mayor castigo para mí, que Henry y yo estemos ligados a todos esos inútiles de por vida.

 

Si mi madre estuviera… no. Es mejor no ir allí.

 

Terminé de preparar una ensalada, me serví una copa de vino, y aunque no debería comer en pijama y menos aún sentada en mi cama acompañada del televisor encendido, he encontrado que no hay mejor plan para mí que éste, en especial cuando Henry no está. Lo que más tengo es tiempo de sobra y hay un significativo número de material visual con el que puedo distraerme. Debo hacer una lista de todos los libros que debo comprar por internet para que mi intelecto no se vea afectado; no puedo arriesgarme a terminar como esa rubia insufrible, bebiendo cerveza y terriblemente mal vestida.

 

Esta semana he decidido empezar con una serie nueva, después de haber sido decepcionada terriblemente por Downton Abbey tras la muerte de Sybil, intenté seguir viéndola porque no me gusta dejar nada inconcluso, pero en qué estaba pensando Jullian Fellowes al matarla. No merece más minutos de mi tiempo. En lugar de eso veré una que escuché a Henry comentar el otro día por teléfono, debe ser muy buena porque estaba cediendo sus dulces a cambio. Los libros y la televisión es algo que siempre hemos compartido, cuando era más pequeño yo vería semanas enteras El Rey León una y otra vez y él vería Orgullo y Prejuicio conmigo, y un montón de otras series y películas, como The Big Bang Theory que ha resultado muy refrescante, o la Guerra de las Galaxias la cual vi primero que él para asegurarme que era algo admisible para un niño de ocho años.

 

No soy tonta, sé que una serie que tiene por nombre The Walking Dead no debe ser nada infantil, pero si la ve en casa de los dos idiotas no debe ser más que un cementerio de mascotas o algo parecido, al menos eso era lo que creí antes de verla.

 

Ingenua y terriblemente estúpida es lo que soy, confiar en que alguien como Emma Swan tiene la menor idea de lo que es criar a un niño de diez años es cómo creer que un hombre gordo con barba baja por chimeneas para entregarles regalos a los niños. Vi toda la primera temporada de esa asquerosidad y a penas el sol salió me dirigí a la estación para prenderle fuego, es que debería ser legal poder matarla.

 

—¡Buenos días Regina! —Dijo el idiota de David.

 

Seguí de largo directo a la oficina dónde el fruto de la idiotez se atragantaba de grasas saturadas, y seguro seré yo la que va a terminar muerta de una afección cardiaca.

 

—¡En qué demonios estabas pensando al permitirle ver a mi hijo esa atrocidad!

—Buenos días para ti también, que lindo verte por aquí, ya estaba extrañando tu presencia. —Dijo con la boca llena de migajas—. Y es nuestro hijo.

—¡Mío! ¡Porque estás haciendo méritos para que te deje exactamente como esos cadáveres que acabo de ver!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿De qué cadáveres estás hablando? —Dijo el falso príncipe, interrumpiendo como siempre.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia. Puedes volver a fingir que trabajas.

—Tranquilo David, puedo manejarla.

—Creo que no escuché bien. —Por suerte el idiota nos dejó solas, no quería a nadie en mi camino para matarla—. ¿Puedes manejarme? ¿Eso es lo que crees?

—Me he acostumbrado a tus ataques hormonales, ellas y yo nos conocemos muy bien. —Dijo levantando las botas sucias sobre el escritorio y recostándose en la silla con una sonrisa en su cara. Ella no es la mezcla de sus padres, es la suma de ellos y sus defectos están multiplicados por mil.

 

Caminé directo hacia ella, me temblaban las manos con lo mucho que tenía que luchar para contenerme de no prenderle fuego. Empujé sus botas haciéndola perder un poco el equilibrio y acerqué mi rostro al de ella.

 

—Vuelves a dejar que Henry vea alguno de tus programas asquerosos y pornográficos y no necesitaré de mi magia para prenderte fuego. Y te aseguro que voy a disfrutar tomándome mi tiempo para verte morir lenta y dolorosamente. Puedes apuntarlo en tu agenda.

 

Di media vuelta para marcharme.

 

—Lo pondré junto a tu ciclo menstrual para saber qué días debo alejarme de ti, su majestad.

 

“Respira Regina, cuenta hasta un millón y aléjate de esa mujer”. Repetí ese mantra todo el camino hasta llegar de nuevo a casa.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Pasé toda la mañana en mi jardín, las plantas siempre me han ayudado a calmar mi temperamento, en especial cuando me siento muy enojada y tengo ganas de explotar. Lo hago desde mucho antes de llegar a Storybrooke. No siempre fue así. Cuando era pequeña y en los pocos ratos libres que tenía sólo para mí, solía acostarme debajo de los árboles, porque si entrecierras los ojos la luz que los atraviesa hace que puedas ver estrellas, era mágico.

 

No puedes ser brusca con las plantas, porque entonces sólo conseguirás arruinarlas, así que en cierta forma la jardinería me calma, y me recuerda a Henry, era algo más que solíamos compartir. Él arrancaba flores para mí y luego me las regalaba; también adoraba recoger manzanas porque sabía que con ellas siempre le hacía postres y él nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de comer dulces; hasta que todo cambió y ya no teníamos más cosas en común.

 

Con todo el tiempo libre que tengo no necesito magia para mantener el jardín floreciente, o limpiar la casa. He decidido seguir un curso online para aprender a preparar comida vegetariana, Henry necesita una dieta más saludable para que no termine enfermo por comer tantas hamburguesas.

 

La noche de insomnio que pasé viendo todos esos muertos terminó por cobrar factura en mí, y a media tarde me quedé dormida en el sofá, a mitad de mi lectura de Jane Eyre, fue lo mejor, porque si importar las muchas veces que he leído ese libro siempre me deja muy enojada y hoy ya no podía enojarme más.

 

Debo haber estado realmente agotada porque no desperté sino hasta el día siguiente, y más allá de las ocho, y eso es algo que yo no suelo hacer. Los jueves por lo general me hacen sentir muy ansiosa, porque sé que la semana está por acabarse y que sólo debo esperar que pase el fin de semana, y el domingo en la noche Henry estará de vuelta en casa.

 

Me di un baño tan largo que cuando salí mi piel estaba toda arrugada; mi madre solía decir que… No importa.

 

Mientras arreglaba los libros en mi biblioteca, porque he considerado volverlos a organizar según el género para poder acceder a ellos con más facilidad según mi estado de ánimo, escuché el sonido de pasos que me son imposibles no reconocer. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y corrí a encontrarme con Henry en la sala.

 

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Pregunté sorprendida. No es normal que Henry venga a verme cuando no le toca estar aquí, y era la segunda vez en la semana que lo hacía. Algo muy malo debe haber ocurrido—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —Dijo con una gran sonrisa y me abrazó por un momento—, tengo hambre, ¿qué hay para comer? —dijo con total naturalidad mientras dejaba su mochila en el sofá y corría hacia la cocina.

 

Lo seguí de cerca. No podía evitar sonreír mientras ponía un plato con pastel de durazno y un vaso de leche frente a él. Comió como si alguien iba a quitarle el plato pero no lo regañé. Al menos la comida era algo que aún sumaba puntos a mi favor. Después de comer continuamos en la cocina conversando un poco, él no podía dejar de reír mientras me contaba que Emma le había dicho que yo había visto The Walking Dead. Me dijo que no era cosa de Emma y que él había visto la serie en internet porque todos en la escuela hablaban de ella; pero lo conozco bien y sé que su mentira es un intento de proteger a su otra madre. Seguía sin creer que yo había visto una temporada completa y sugirió que podíamos ver la segunda temporada juntos, que era muy buena.

 

Me sentí tan tentada a decir que no, porque eso es lo que hacen los buenos padres, y me sentí tan terriblemente mal por decir que sí; estaba comportándome como ella, siendo irresponsable e intentando ganarme el amor de mi hijo cediendo a sus caprichos. Si seguimos así, entre ella y yo vamos a terminar por arruinar a nuestro hijo. Pero tengo tantas ganas de que volvamos a ser nosotros, como cuando él creía que yo era la mejor persona del mundo, a pesar de que en la realidad siempre ha sido totalmente lo contrario. Y no es ella quién es una mala influencia para Henry, soy yo, nunca voy a poder librarme de mi pasado, nunca voy a poder ser la madre que él se merece.

 

Pero por qué no puedo ser yo la madre que lo consiente, la divertida. Es ella quién tiene que ponerse al día con diez años de maternidad, y si quiere compartir entonces es ella quién debe aprender a ser estricta y responsable, a poner horarios para hacer las tareas escolares y recordarle comer todas sus verduras. Yo también puedo hacer misiones encubiertas y ver series prohibidas.

 

Entrelacé mi meñique con el suyo y le hice prometer que sería nuestro secreto, y que después de ver esa temporada juntos no volvería a ver ningún capítulo más. Él prometió. Y luego hicimos palomitas de maíz y nos acomodamos en la sala frente al televisor.

 

Antes de ver el segundo capítulo Henry puso pausa por un momento porque se le ocurrió una idea que quería compartir conmigo, y yo no podía ser más feliz.

 

—Creo que debemos hacer un viaje. Tener una aventura, como las que querías tener en el bosque encantado y nunca las pudiste hacer.

 

Estaba sorprendida.

 

—Podemos salir de la ciudad, puede ser algo cerca para poder hacerlo este fin de semana. Salimos mañana después de la escuela y podemos volver el domingo en la noche. Prometo que no tengo tarea para el lunes. ¿Qué dices? —Él estaba radiante y sus ojos brillaban con tanta esperanza.

—Sí. —Ni siquiera lo dudé. Era la mejor idea del mundo y era justo lo que necesitaba. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió eso a mí, lo cierto es que no creí que fuera posible. Pero Henry adora las aventuras desde que era un bebé y qué mejor forma de acercarme a él que compartiendo algo que nos permite un poco de unión familiar.

—¡Genial! Me ocuparé de todo. Mañana después de la escuela vendré aquí y podemos irnos. Voy a diseñar todo un plan para poder divertirnos.

—Está bien.

 

Besé su frente y vimos un capítulo más. Emma llegó por Henry antes de que mi estomago se diera por vencido y vaciara su contenido en mi alfombra, no sé por qué a la gente le puede gustar ver algo tan grotesco y de mal gusto. Quería hablar con Emma sobre el viaje, ella había dicho que nuestro acuerdo no era estricto pero una cosa es Henry pasando parte de su tiempo conmigo y otra muy distinta salir de la ciudad los dos solos. Pero Henry creía que era mejor si era él quién hablaba con ella, que él sabía cómo convencerla; tenía razón, sobretodo después de nuestro último encuentro; lo dejé hacerlo porque si alguien tiene más posibilidades de convencerla es él.

 

Me pasé la noche entera empacando, tanto para mí como para Henry, aunque no demasiado porque es una buena idea ir de compras fuera de Storybrooke. Henry necesita renovar su guardarropa al igual que yo, y necesito unos cuantos zapatos nuevos también.

 

Dormí profundamente, quería descansar bien porque necesitaba estar alerta para manejar. No tenía idea de qué no más Henry tenía planeado para nosotros.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

A la mañana siguiente, después de recibir un mensaje de Henry del teléfono de Emma asegurándome que el plan seguía en pie, aproveché para comprar algunas provisiones y llenar el tanque de mi auto. Aunque me la pasé inquieta porque Emma no se había comunicado conmigo. Me repetí una y otra vez que ella no tiene ninguna autoridad para prohibirme ir de paseo con mi hijo, legalmente todo seguía estando a mi favor, es ella quién puede terminar de vuelta en una cárcel si se lleva a Henry sin mi consentimiento. Pero Henry había dicho que todo estaba bien, y a pesar de todo ella siempre ha sido muy comprensiva conmigo, ha confiado en mí cuando nadie más lo ha hecho; su silencio debía ser una buena señal, así que por primera vez decidí ser paciente y confiar en ella. De seguro Henry la tuvo que haber vuelto loca para convencerla, y cuando venga a dejarlo después de la escuela va a colocar algún dispositivo rastreador enterrado en mi piel, sólo para asegurarse que no huiré para siempre con nuestro hijo.

 

Había tenido tiempo para imaginar un sin número de hipótesis excepto una.

 

Emma Swan llegó en su trampa mortal amarilla, se bajó, invadió mi porche, mi sala,  y cómo si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo me preguntó si estaba lista para un poco de unión familiar. Henry corrió a abrazarse a mi cintura. Y antes de poder preguntar a qué se refería él contestó, con una sonrisa extraordinaria plasmada en su rostro.

 

—¡Soy él más feliz del mundo mamá! —Exclamó con alegría—. Vamos a tener un viaje como todas las familias normales, tú, yo y ma.

 

Ella venía con nosotros, o mejor dicho yo iba con ellos. Emma me miró con esa mirada en su rostro que decía más que mil palabras. Ese instante en que nos quedamos colgadas en los ojos de la otra, mientras Henry daba brincos de alegría a nuestro alrededor, sabíamos que cualquiera de nosotras que se opusiera al plan de nuestro hijo sería la villana de su historia que estaba dispuesta a romper su burbuja mágica de felicidad.

 

Y cómo si los nuevos acontecimientos no fueran suficientes, Henry y Emma tomaron mis maletas y las subieron en la trampa mortal de color amarillo, haciendo que mis horas de sueño no sirvieran de nada porque Emma Swan es quien iba a estar al volante.

 

¿Era esto en lo que se había convertido mi vida? Cada vez más cerca de la hija de la mujer a la que había jurado venganza tantos años atrás. Henry era mi todo, mi hogar, mi única familia, y a pesar de todas las cosas por las que hemos pasado, por primera vez soy consciente de mi nueva realidad: Emma Swan es parte de mi familia, y me guste o no mi vida está ligada a la suya. No sé si estar decepcionada o aterrada.

 

El carro arranca y mientras tanto siento que estoy emprendiendo un viaje sin retorno.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> En éste capítulo voy a hablarles sobre un lugar que no conozco y tuve que hacer un poco de investigación previa para tratar de reducir los errores al mínimo, así que lo siento si hay algo que no concuerda.
> 
> ¡Que lo disfruten!

 

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**HENRY**

 

Hace muchos años atrás, cuando era más pequeño y mamá insistía en que aún era un bebé, le pregunté si el cielo era igual en todos los lugares, porque yo quería ver uno de color verde; ella solo sonrió y me dijo que si cerraba los ojos podría ver un cielo de cualquier color con sólo imaginarlo, y nos pasamos toda una tarde acostados debajo de su árbol de manzanas imaginando cielos de diferentes colores, y nubes de diferentes formas; esa es la mamá con la que crecí, quién siempre me decía que haría que todo sea posible para mí porque yo era lo más importante en su vida. Es cierto que hubo un largo tiempo en el que olvidé quién era mi mamá y la aparté de mí, pero ahora veo las cosas con más claridad que nunca y es por eso que sabía que ella sería la primera en aceptar mi plan; aunque hubiese traído a mis abuelos también, ella igual hubiese aceptado.

 

Ma por otro lado, es mucho más difícil de convencer, es por eso que debía de esforzarme el doble para lograr la fase dos del plan. Ayer, después de cenar y de hacer mi tarea, le pedí que jugáramos un poco con el nuevo juego de video que mamá me había comprado, no era tan difícil, por eso cuando ma me ganó y yo fingí que no importaba ella sabía que algo me pasaba. No fue fácil mentirle, pero en cierta forma no fue una mentira completa, y a pesar de no gustarme las mentiras tuve que hacerlo por un bien mayor.

 

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? —Dijo empujando mi hombro.

 

Me encogí de hombros como respuesta, y esperé que me volviera a insistir.

 

—Ya sabes que puedes hablar lo que sea conmigo, o con tu mamá. Nosotras haremos cualquier cosa por ti, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Sí… es sólo que… —Levanté la cabeza para mirarla, pero seguí fingiendo estar triste—. Becker, mi compañero, nos contó que este fin de semana iba a acampar en el bosque con toda su familia. Su hermano mayor está en el equipo de fútbol. Y sus papás tienen esa tienda deportiva ¿la has visto?

—Sí. Está junto a la tienda de rosquillas, a veces paso por ahí, no es que me quede cerca ni que me la pase comiendo rosquillas, es que a veces me gusta comprarlas. –Mamá tiene razón, a ma le gusta divagar cuando habla—. Bueno pero ¿qué pasa con Becker? ¿Te está molestando?

—¡No! —Dije rápidamente— Es sólo que… él siempre cuenta las mejores historias.

—¡Eso es imposible! Tú cuentas las mejores historias.

—Pero me gustaría poder contar las que él cuenta. Antes podía, antes del libro… cuando mamá y yo estábamos bien.

—¿Qué historias son esas?

—Son sobre las cosas que hace con su familia, como ir a pescar, o acampar, seguro que éste lunes nos contará  todo lo que hicieron.

 

Los dos guardamos silencio por un momento.

 

—¿Hacías esas cosas con Regina?

—No esas cosas, ¿te imaginas a mamá pescando?

 

Los dos reímos ante eso.

 

—Pero siempre hacíamos cosas los fines de semana y en vacaciones. Era divertido.

—Pueden volver a hacerlas. Estoy segura que ella será la primera en apuntarse.

—Lo sé. Sé que ella me ama. Es sólo que ahora te tengo a ti, y me gustaría que un día pudiéramos ir los tres en una aventura… como una familia… pero sé que eso no va a pasar. Hoy le dije para ir mañana a algún lugar fuera de Storybrooke y quería que tú también vayas, pero es una idea estúpida, porque nosotros no somos así y nunca vamos a ser una familia de verdad.

 

No era mentira todo lo que dije, es quizá por eso que el detector de mentiras de ma no se activó, porque la verdad es que me gustaría que mi familia hiciera las cosas normales que hacen las demás familias, que no tuvieran que estar tan ocupados resolviendo problemas de grandes; como papá que no tiene ni idea de qué hacer con su papá; quizá después de lo de Neverland sólo quiero volver a ser un niño como cualquier otro.

 

—¿Dónde quieres ir éste fin de semana?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Pregunté emocionado.

—Podemos ser una familia de verdad Henry.

 

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas y ella también lo hizo. Sé que el plan es que ma sea la mejor amiga de mi mamá, pero quizá también podamos ser una verdadera familia. Estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en sorprender a mamá, y realmente lo logramos, por un momento mientras tuvo que subirse al carro de ma creí que se desmayaría, pero no protestó ni nada. Fue así que mientras cruzábamos el límite de la ciudad sabía que la operación Oso Teddy había comenzado; todavía estoy buscando un nombre apropiado pero hasta que lo encuentre Teddy tendrá que funcionar.

 

—Ya puedes mostrarme ese mapa súper secreto chico, necesito saber qué ruta tomar, y ni siquiera sé si estoy lista para lo que has planeado, y no creo que tu mamá pueda escalar algún tipo de montaña en esos tacones. —Dijo ma mientras conducía.

—Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, y a diferencia de ti, mi guardarropa no consiste en un chaqueta horrible y zapatos de hombre.

—¡No uso zapatos de hombre!

—Creo haberle visto un par de botas similares a tu padre, al menos no estás usando la ropa aburrida de mami querida. —Dijo mamá burlándose y antes de que ma pudiera contestarle preferí intervenir.

—No vamos a ir a una montaña, iremos a Portsmouth.

—Oh, eso es todo lo contrario al lugar que imaginé que iríamos.

—¿Por qué iremos allí cariño?

—Porque vamos a ver ballenas.

 

Ma estalló en carcajadas y mamá se puso muy pálida, la verdad no sé por qué, no es como si alguna vez hayamos visto ballenas, y estoy seguro que será genial.

 

—Definitivamente no puedes ver ballenas en esos tacones. —Dijo ma y continuó riéndose.

—No te preocupes por eso Henry, he traído una maleta ligera para que podamos ir de compras, quizá podamos comprarle algo decente a Emma. —Dijo mamá con una sonrisa y ma dejó de reír.

—¿Has estado allí alguna vez ma?

—Sí. Aunque hace mucho tiempo, y sólo por un par de días.

—Por eso serás nuestro guía.

—¡Ni hablar! —Mamá se volteó para mirarme—, A lo mucho puede ser nuestro chofer pero de ahí a ser el guía de éste paseo, terminará llevándonos a algún bar de mala muerte.

—Conozco un par la verdad.

—¡Ma! —Y después dicen que yo soy un niño—, Ma conoce este mundo mamá, es diferente para ti.

—Sí Regina, cuando vayamos al bosque encantado tú puedes ser el guía.

 

En las películas cuando van de paseo, son los papás los que se quejan de los hijos porque se molestan entre sí durante todo el viaje, en éste caso estaba seguro de que iba a ser todo lo contrario. Mis mamás son adultas pero lo cierto es que la mayoría de las veces se comportan como dos niñas pequeñas, y las peleas de niñas son muy aburridas; si todo sale bien con la operación oso Teddy, mamá va a tener que compensarme dejándome comer muchos dulces, o comprarme más juegos de video.

 

Ma puso algo de música y mamá por supuesto la cambió, ya que si ma conducía entonces ella elegiría la música que escucharíamos todo el viaje. Mientras discutían me di cuenta que ese era un punto menos que tenían en común, lo que a mamá le gustaba ma cree que es lo más aburrido del mundo. No puedo dejarlas por sí solas para que se conviertan en amigas, necesitan más de mi ayuda, así que debo encontrar las cosas que tienen en común para poder unirlas; creo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero no voy a rendirme porque sé que no hay mejor amiga para mamá que ma, no sólo porque es alguien que puede protegerla sino porque ma es una muy buena persona, de esas que a pesar de todo lo malo pueden ver lo bueno que hay en ti.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

* * *

**EMMA**

 

¿Portsmouth? Aburrido, eso fue lo primero que pensé, estuve allí hace unos años resolviendo un caso que al final decidí no resolver. Y eso de las ballenas, bueno, no sé de dónde se saca este chico las cosas pero espero que podamos ver alguna, sólo porque quiero ver la reacción de Regina, no creo que hayan habido ballenas en el bosque encantado, será algo digno de una foto.

 

Espero también que Regina me preste su cámara, no tengo ni idea de dónde dejamos la de Henry; no sé por qué ella no puede ser como las personas normales incluso en algo como eso, ¿quién compra cámaras profesionales además de los fotógrafos? Y los teléfonos vienen con cámara, con más pixeles que los de la cámara de mi teléfono; lo que me recuerda que debo comprar un nuevo teléfono.

 

Las personas normales se toman una foto con el celular y luego la comparten en redes sociales, lo cual es muy estúpido, con la cantidad de delincuentes que existe hoy en día eso es como encender luces de neón que señalen tu ubicación actual diciendo “aquí estoy ven a robarme o secuestrarme, o matarme”. Debo hablar muy seriamente de eso con Henry, no queremos ningún loco más después de Peter Pan; al menos me tranquiliza saber que la última persona sobre la faz de la tierra en tener una cuenta en Facebook es Regina Mills. ¿La Reina Malvada con cuenta en Instagram? eso es demasiado chistoso, debo contárselo a Ruby cuando vuelva.

 

No podía dejar de reír, soy muy chistosa la verdad; pero Regina me miraba como si estuviera loca o fuera estúpida, creo que sobretodo lo segundo. Al menos no me veía tan pálida como ella, no sé por qué, pero tenía la ligera impresión que estaba aguantándose las ganas de vomitar.

 

—¿Estás mareada?

—No.

—Hay algunas personas que se marean cuando viajan en coche.

—No estoy mareada. —Dijo entre dientes.

—Sólo no vayas a vomitar aquí dentro, avísame si quieres que pare.

—No es cómo si fuera a hacer una diferencia con el olor de ésta cosa.

—Está limpio. —Dije indignada—. Lo limpié hoy en la mañana.

—Si claro.

 

Preferí ignorarla, quise cambiar la música pero cuando mis manos tocaron el radio ella me dio una palmada.

 

—La música la elijo yo.

—Es mi carro, mi radio, puedo poner la música que yo quiera.

—¿Quieres que le diga a Henry? —Dijo sonriente.

—Eso es bajo, incluso para ti.

 

A diferencia de Henry yo no tenía un ipod que me evite escuchar la horrible música con la que Regina había decidido atormentarme. Preferiría intercambiar lugar con él y estar atrás jugando con el PSP.

 

Justo cuando creí que mi cerebro se rendiría y nos estrellaríamos contra un árbol a un costado de la carretera, todo producto del aburrimiento, el tipo del programa de radio que Regina había decidido escuchar anunció una canción de una tal Lana o algo así, esto llamó mi atención porque casi podía jurar que vi a Regina emocionarse. Mientras escuchábamos un par de canciones de esa mujer, Regina se arrimó a la ventana del carro, fijó sus ojos en los árboles que se veían a los costados del camino y el dorso de sus dedos de la mano derecha de vez en cuando rozaba el vidrio. Era algo fascinante de contemplar, y me molestaba no poder observarla fijamente porque debía estar atenta a la carretera, porque era un lado de ella que no sabía que existía; creo que si yo no hubiese estado allí, ella habría cantado la canción, no tengo ninguna duda de que ella sabía toda la letra de las canciones. Se veía tan joven en ese momento, tan… diferente; pude imaginarla con el viento alborotando su cabello y sus dedos ondulando en el aire fuera de la ventana; deseé con todas mis fuerzas que volteara hacia mí y me regalara una sonrisa, una como la que me dio cuando estábamos abrazadas a Henry en el Jolly Roger tras ella haber puesto su corazón de vuelta en su pecho. Pero ella nunca volteó y no hubo ninguna sonrisa.

* * *

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Cuando íbamos a mitad de camino, a la altura de Bangor, Henry dijo que estábamos listos para hacer nuestra primera parada; creo que tanto Regina como yo pensamos en una gasolinera para poder ir al baño o algo así, no es como si mamá osa no trajera consigo botellas de agua y galletas para que su pequeña cría no muriera en mitad del camino por una baja de azúcar o deshidratación.

 

Henry fue muy exigente indicándome qué calles debía tomar y hacia dónde girar y dónde detenerme, un rasgo de su madre por supuesto. Pero cuando vi el letrero de Blackbeard’s cove, bueno, eso definitivamente es un rasgo mío.

 

Sé que Regina no estaba de acuerdo, podía leerlo en sus ojos marrones, pero Henry puede manejarla con la punta de su dedo meñique, no hay nada que ella no haría por él, eso es algo que siempre calienta mi corazón; aunque lo cierto es que a diferencia de ella yo no soy fácil de manipular.

 

Tras estacionar, Regina tuvo que abrir su maleta para poder cambiarse sus botas de tacón fino, por un momento pensé que ocurriría un milagro y ella sacaría un par de deportivos o al menos algún calzado plano, pero en su lugar se puso un par de botines de cuero de color negro con taco magnolia, altísimos por supuesto. No iba a discutir con ella, era un caso perdido.

 

Por suerte tenía un buen monto de mis ahorros, lo bueno de vivir con mis padres y recibir bebidas y comidas gratis por ser el salvador. No quería que Regina pague siempre por todo; sin la maldición no sólo el tiempo se descongeló, el dinero también, y con la forma en que ella gasta no me sorprendería que en un año se quedara sin un solo centavo.

 

Henry es un niño tan bueno, creí que correría directo a los juegos divertidos pero en su lugar optó por el minigolf, totalmente aburrido si alguien me pregunta, pero el dijo que era para poder hacer algo en familia, lo que se traduce a algo que Regina pueda hacer, quería apretar sus cachetes por ser tan considerado pero la parte de ridiculizar a nuestro hijo es toda de Regina, y tal cual, ella lo hizo y besó su frente; cuando llegue la época de las novias ya tomaré el relevo.

 

Me habían tendido una emboscada. No lo podía creer, pensé que sería mi oportunidad para enseñarles un par de trucos, éste es el mundo real y es mi zona de confort, pero ésta no era la primera vez que madre e hijo jugaban éste juego a diferencia de mí. Sentía que estaba en una competencia profesional, después de el tercer hoyo me rendí, no podía con el minigolf aunque mi vida dependiera de ello; en lugar de eso colgué la cámara de Regina alrededor de mi cuello y me dediqué a ser la fotógrafa de nuestro primer evento familiar deportivo.

 

Henry tenía las mejillas rojas, estaba tan emocionado de haber mejorado su marca, según dijeron llevaban dos años sin jugar, pero no habían perdido su toque. Regina le había enseñado a Henry. Yo no tenía idea de que ellos habían salido alguna vez de Storybrooke, pero estaba equivocada, porque resulta que para el cumpleaños número cinco habían venido aquí y luego se había convertido en una tradición, fue cuando comprendí que venir a éste lugar y jugar minigolf no era un gesto amable de Henry para Regina, era para mí, él estaba incluyéndome en sus tradiciones familiares y Regina parecía no oponerse a ello. Eso me emocionó; tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener mis lágrimas, porque yo nunca había tenido eso; tuve un sin número de familias de acogida pero nunca pertenecí a ningún lugar; la única tradición que tengo es emborracharme en navidad y fin de año y pasar esa noche con alguien que nunca volví a ver otra vez. Regina no tenía idea, pero no sólo me estaba permitiendo ser la madre de Henry sino que estaba dejándome ser parte de su familia, era cómo si alguien hubiese pegado mi foto con cinta adhesiva junto a la de ellos dos. Y no podía ser más feliz.

 

Regina fue la ganadora, no falló ni uno sólo, y tengo fotos y videos que lo demuestran. Henry prometió que mejoraría su puntería para poder ganar la próxima vez que vengamos. Pensé que Mary Margaret sería una fuerte competidora para Regina, la he visto con el arco, pero no quería arruinar el momento. Todos tuvimos un batido para celebrar, cortesía de los ahorros de Henry, lo cual es una tradición más; si me lo hubiesen contado no habría creído que madre e hijo apostaban batidos y que Regina exigiría a su hijo el pago de su deuda por haber ganado, claro que era el propio dinero que ella le daba y que él ahorraba, pero era algo tan extraño de ver; si el resto del mundo pudiera conocer ésta Regina que yo estoy conociendo nunca creerían que ella fue la mujer vengativa que intentó arrebatar los finales felices de todo un pueblo.

 

Volvimos a la carretera y continuamos nuestro viaje.

* * *

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Llegamos a Portsmouth al anochecer. Me moría de hambre, mi plan era hospedarnos en cualquier lado y comer cuanto antes, pero como siempre Regina tenía sus propios planes, y aunque ella no era más una reina, hay una pequeña princesa que vive en su interior. “Demasiado corriente, demasiado barato, ni muerta nos quedamos allí”, fueron algunas de las frases que pronunció cada vez que yo sugerí algún sitio. Antes de perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba, los ojos de Regina se iluminaron cuando pasamos por el Residence Inn Marriott, me exigió detenerme y cargar sus maletas porque ella solita había decidido que nos quedaríamos allí.

 

Nos dijeron que el lugar estaba lleno, que sólo tenían una suite, pensé que buscaríamos otro sitio, lo cual hubiese preferido porque no es el tipo de lugar que yo suelo pagar para pasar una noche, pero al oír la palabra sofá cama sabía que allí dormiría yo. Ella cargó todo a una de sus tarjetas de crédito, y cual princesa asignó que ella y Henry compartirían la cama King, en la cual perfectamente entraban como ocho personas, y que mi sitio era el sofá cama, que por fortuna era más cómodo que mi propia cama en Storybrooke.

 

Después de cenar volvimos a la suite, Henry solo fue capaz de lavar sus dientes y ponerse el pijama, cayó como piedra. Me acomodé a ver algo de televisión mientras Regina tomaba un baño demasiado largo, ¿qué tanto puede hacer allí? Incluso se puso a secarse el cabello, podía oír todo el ruido del secador perfectamente. El ruido no despertó a Henry porque el chico puede estar en medio de un bombardeo y ni siquiera eso perturbaría su sueño.

 

Cuando la Princesa Regina Mills, ex Reina Malvada del Bosque encantado, y madre de mi hijo, salió del baño en unas pantuflas blancas de lana mi mundo dio un giro de 180 grados, dejándome de cabeza.

 

Nunca había visto un pijama así; sólo en películas, revistas y en los maniquís en  algunas tiendas en los centros comerciales, pero nunca en una muñeca real, creo que casi se me disloca la mandíbula cuando al verla. El vestidito de seda de color gris a penas le llegaba a mitad del muslo, no tenía ni rastro de maquillaje en el rostro y el cabello estaba todo alborotado, nunca había visto tanto de aquella piel blanca y bronceada; con las faldas apretadas, los escotes y los tacones que gritan que la tomes sobre cualquier superficie que encuentres, por supuesto que había fantaseado con Regina Mills, soy humana, y ella es sólo cómo la mujer más perfecta de toda la especie humana.

 

Hacía frío y estaba cansada, pero después de verla fui directito a darme un baño, mi mente y mi cuerpo me estaban jugando una muy mala pasada; ¿qué rayos pasaba conmigo?

 

Al salir del baño, por suerte para mí, ella ya estaba bajo las cobijas, cubierta completamente y durmiendo a lado de nuestro hijo. Afortunadamente Henry nunca tendrá que enterarse de los malos pensamientos que pasan por mi cabeza referente a su madre.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Espero les guste él capítulo y disculpen por cualquier error. Hay cosas buenas llegando.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**REGINA**

 

Me levanté temprano como siempre. Por un momento me costó recordar en dónde me encontraba, es algo que suele pasarme más a menudo de lo que quisiera, pero el pequeño niño revoltoso a mi lado me devolvió a la realidad. Si él supiera toda la felicidad que ha traído a mi vida. Desde que era un bebé, cuando despertaba temprano llorando por comida, siempre fue tan hambriento; preparaba un biberón y luego volvía con él a mi cama, era el mejor momento del día; verlo sonreír, jugar con mi cabello y todas las dulces conversaciones que teníamos. Fue maravillosa la primera vez que él me sorprendió subiéndose a mi cama buscando mis brazos para acurrucarse, nunca olvidaré lo que eso me hizo sentir; él ha hecho que todo el dolor que he tenido que pasar en mi vida haya valido la pena.

 

Me quedé un rato más esperando que Henry o Emma despierte, no tenía ningún afán, ninguna agenda por cumplir más que quedarme acostada y relajarme. No pude evitar pensar en la extraña situación que estamos atravesando Emma y yo; lo cierto es que hay una parte de mí a la que ya no le importa tener que compartir a mi hijo, prefiero pasar la mitad del tiempo con él que no tener la oportunidad de volver a verlo nunca más en mi vida, eso es algo con lo que nunca podría vivir.

 

Ella es tan diferente a todas las personas que he conocido. La  única persona a la que alguna vez le importé lo suficiente fue a Daniel, creo que a él le hubiese agradado ella; él era así, veía lo bueno en todos, incluso en mi madre. Aunque tengo a Henry y no me arrepiento de lo que he tenido que hacer para llegar hasta donde estoy, nunca he dejado de preguntarme lo que mi vida con él hubiese sido, y la respuesta siempre es la misma: maravillosa; una casa, caballos y un montón de niños a los cuales les enseñaríamos a montar; quería tener tantos hijos con él, una familia numerosa para que nunca nadie tuviese que sentirse solo, era todo lo que deseaba, y nunca creí que estaba pidiendo demasiado. Es por eso que ahora no pido nada, no tengo sueños ni metas por alcanzar, sólo espero que cada día en que me levanto pueda ser parte de la vida de mi pequeño príncipe, eso es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

 

Hay días en los que miro a Emma y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que es, cómo el amor es algo que obtiene sin siquiera pedirlo, sin importar lo que haga hay un montón de personas que darían su vida por ella; y sé que no lo ha tenido fácil, lo veo en sus ojos, en la forma en que mira a Henry cuando hago algo por él, cosas que una madre hace normalmente por su hijo; sé que ella creció sin todo eso por mi culpa, pero de no ser por mí su existencia es algo que no hubiese ocurrido. Me gustaría saber ¿por qué es así conmigo? Las pequeñas y grandes cosas que hace como dejar que Henry pase tiempo conmigo cuando es el turno de ella o todas las veces que me ha salvado, es más de lo que he tenido alguna vez, sé que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que significa para mí, pero a veces me hace sentir que por lo menos hay alguien más además de mi hijo que nota mi existencia. Si tan sólo ella hubiese conocido una mejor versión de mí.

 

No me di cuenta que ella había despertado hasta que la vi observándome, me sentí intimidada, pero de inmediato lo oculté, no estoy acostumbrada a que la gente repare en mí, por eso cuando lo hacen me siento vulnerable, como si fuera transparente y pudieran ver lo que hay en mi interior. No es bueno que las personas conozcan tus debilidades porque llegado el momento las usarán en tu contra.

 

Sólo intercambiamos los buenos días. Y mientras ella ocupaba el baño yo preparé la ropa que Henry y yo usaríamos ese día, está haciendo frío y es preferible estar siempre bien abrigado, no quiero que Henry consiga ponerse enfermo porque no usó una bufanda o unos guantes.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Después de estar todos listos, bajamos a desayunar. Henry no paraba de hablar de un artículo en el que había leído sobre el avistamiento de ballenas, y por la expresión de Emma no creo que eso sea del todo posible en éste viaje.

 

Me alegré un poco cuando Emma dijo que lo mejor era tomar todas las cosas con nosotros porque seguramente terminaríamos pasando la noche en otro lugar; la comida y la suite estuvieron bastante bien, pero la gente no dejaba de mirarnos en forma extraña, no sé por qué razón podíamos llamar la atención de alguna mala manera, sobre todo una mujer a la cual tenía ganas de exigirle que se ocupe de sus propios asuntos, y yo que creía que eso sólo pasaba en Storybrooke.

 

Nuestra flamante guía turística dijo saber exactamente cómo conseguir ver las ballenas que tanto quería Henry, aunque no dejamos de advertirle que quizá eso no sería posible. El lugar estaba bastante cerca, no hubiésemos tenido problema en ir caminando. Aunque Emma fue quién hizo los arreglos con el dueño del local para conseguir meternos en un tour el mismo día, y por suerte conseguimos algo para la tarde; preferí cargar todo a mi tarjeta de crédito, conozco muy bien su sueldo así que lo más lógico es que yo pague por todo, no sé porque siempre insiste en lo contrario, si tuviera dinero de sobra debería usarlo en mejorar su guardarropa o comprar un mejor auto. Debido a su insistencia tuve que aceptar que ella se ocupe de pagar el almuerzo, lo más seguro es que terminemos comiendo hamburguesas; entre todos sus defectos ese es uno de los peores porque afecta directamente a Henry.

 

A pesar de todas las quejas por parte de ella, a veces es peor que Henry haciendo berrinches, conseguimos ir a una gran tienda de ropa. Ella se lanzó en el primer sofá que encontró mientras yo elegía algunas cosas para que Henry se probara; él estaba encantado, siempre le gusta obtener cosas nuevas, sobretodo porque sabe que cada vez que vamos de compras él puede conseguir algunos comics nuevos también.

 

Había un sin número de vestidos hermosos y aunque nunca volveré a ser alcalde no pude resistirme a comprar algunos. No sé si fue mientras me probaba un par de blusas o zapatos pero Henry y Emma se perdieron de mi vista. Por un segundo entré en pánico creyendo que se habían ido y me habían dejado allí; fue entonces cuando los vi; estaban junto a una mujer rubia de cabello corto, delgada y más o menos de la misma edad de Emma, iba vestida con unos jeans ajustados y un abrigo blanco con botones azules,  y los tacones que llevaba la hacían ver más alta. Estaban hablando, pero Emma parecía incómoda y Henry no dejaba de mirarlas con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

Al terminar de pagar por todas las compras me acerqué a ellos. La mujer se presentó por sí sola, ¿qué clase de nombre es Jay?

 

—¡Oh Emma ella es preciosa! No imagino por qué la has tenido oculta al igual que a tu adorable hijo. —No necesitaba sus empalagosos halagos.

 

Henry se abrazó a mí y juntos miramos a Emma por una respuesta.

 

—Emma y yo nos conocimos una vez cuando ella vino a llevarme con la policía porque me había saltado mi fianza por multas de tránsito. Desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver. —Me miró con demasiada intensidad para mi gusto, como si me acusara de algo—. Ahora entiendo por qué.

 

—Ya me conoces, no me gusta quedarme mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio. —Dijo Emma rascándose la cabeza, todo en ella gritaba incomodidad y no podía adivinar por qué, no es como si no supiéramos su pasado delictivo, a menos que haya más en su pasado de lo que Sidney consiguió para mí.

 

—Excepto cuando está con su familia. Con nosotros llegó para quedarse. —La manera en que Henry lo dijo me recordó tanto a mí, y me hubiese sentido orgullosa si sólo hubiese sabido por qué estaba a la defensiva con esa mujer.

 

La tal Jay sonrió, alborotó el cabello de Henry y me dio un abrazo demasiado apretado, incluso tengo la leve sensación de que me olió. Besó a Emma en la mejilla y le dijo que seguía viviendo en el mismo sitio por si algún día quería visitarla. Estaba claro que había historia entre ellas dos, yo también estaría furiosa con la persona responsable de mi arresto y más aún con los modales de Emma Swan.

 

—¿Ya podemos irnos? —Preguntó Henry, aún abrazado a mí cintura.

—Claro que sí cariño.

—Llevaré esto al carro. —Emma tomó las bolsas de mi mano y caminó rápidamente delante de nosotros, dejándome un poco intrigada por la identidad de aquella extraña mujer.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

* * *

**EMMA**

 

De todos los lugares del mundo teníamos que venir precisamente a éste, y Jay tenía que aparecer en la misma tienda y a la misma hora en que mi hijo, Regina y yo estábamos allí.

 

En cuanto la vi, corrí a saludarla, quería evitar que Henry o Regina la vieran.

 

—Emma Swan, mira dónde te he venido a encontrar. Y yo que pensé que nunca más volvería a verte.

—No sabía que seguías viviendo aquí.

—Es lo que las personas normales hacen, encuentran un buen lugar y se quedan.

 

No sabía qué decir, Jay es parte de un pasado que creí haber enterrado bien.

 

—Lo siento.

—No te atrevas. Te fuiste sin siquiera dejar una nota y lo entendí a pesar de todos los problemas que me ocasionaste, pero no quiero tus disculpas. Estoy segura que nunca has tenido que disculparte con nadie, se te da bien lo de correr y desaparecer.

 

Fue el momento exacto en el que Henry decidió aparecer. Regina nunca lo deja fuera de su alcance pero ve un par de zapatos y se olvida que tiene un hijo demasiado listo para su propio bien.

 

—¡Henry! Esta es Jay…

—Y yo soy su hijo Henry —Dijo él estirando su mano para saludar y yo sólo quería tener mi magia para hacerlo desaparecer, o a ella, o a mí. Sabía por la cara de Jay que eso solo había empeorado el encuentro.

—¿Se conocen?

—Sí. Jay es…

—Una de las tantas mujeres a las que tu madre abandonó con el corazón roto. —Casi agradecí por la simplicidad del comentario.

—¡Qué! —Yo sólo quería tener un hijo menos inteligente en ese momento, de esos que escuchan las cosas pero en realidad no las escuchan o no les interesan; sabía que después de eso tendríamos una larga charla que creí nunca tendríamos, no soy del tipo de personas que le gusta explicarse a sí mismo.

—Yo también estoy sorprendida. La conocí hace dos años y nunca mencionó nada sobre ti.

—Jay —Dije entre dientes, yo sólo quería matarla—. Henry por qué no vas a terminar de probarte la ropa.

—Ya terminé y mamá está ocupada probándose zapatos. —Y eso fue la cereza del pastel, Jay quería matarme, seguramente lo haría y Regina se pondría histérica porque mi sangre mancharía sus nuevos y estúpidos zapatos extremadamente altos, por qué simplemente no acepta que es más bajita que yo.

—Ahora entiendo perfectamente. —Dijo Jay, y cuando sus ojos dejaron de lanzar dagas en mi contra supe que estaba perdida, el olor a manzanas me confirmó que Regina había decidido unirse a nosotros.

 

De ahí en adelante todo fue un borrón, el corazón me latía en los oídos y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo les iba a explicar a todos que no era la princesa hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe azul, ni el salvador, ni ningún héroe de cuento de hadas, y que encima de eso era gay, ni siquiera sé si ellos saben lo que es eso, Disney nunca me contó algo así. Y Regina va a usar esto en todas las maneras retorcidas posibles para torturarme. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Jay hizo todo lo contrario a lo que esperé que hiciera, dejándome una pequeña posibilidad de salir intacta de mi pasado.

 

Tomé todas las estúpidas bolsas y las metí en el carro. ¿Por qué me preocupaba lo que todos en Storybrooke podían pensar? Son personajes de cuentos, ni siquiera deberían existir. Ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que es éste mundo y las cosas que la desesperación te puede llevar a hacer, no voy a justificarme porque es algo con lo que me reconcilié hace mucho tiempo atrás. Y tampoco es que me avergüence de mi sexualidad, la he disfrutado plenamente, hace demasiados años atrás que admití abiertamente que me gustaban tanto los hombres como las mujeres. Creo que Ruby sabe, incluso creo que ella ha probado muchas mas cosas que yo, pero no es algo de lo que hablas con Caperucita. Es sólo que no quiero darles razones para que me miren de una manera diferente o me rechacen, esta es mi oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y debería aprovecharla, es por eso que sigo jugando a ser su héroe de cabecera, pero sé que Henry se merece una explicación.

 

Como estábamos cerca, y no tenía ganas de discutir con Regina, fuimos a Moffatt Ladd House, otro lugar aburrido, aunque por la forma en que Regina miraba todo, para ella era exactamente lo contrario. Me pareció que el tour duró horas aunque en realidad fueron como cuarenta minutos. A Henry le gustó mucho, él ama las historias; y Regina, bueno ella sólo tenía esta mirada brillante en sus ojos, como cuando llevas a un niño por primera vez a una juguetería, es absurdo lo fácil que se puede impresionar, y es increíble lo ligera que parece desde que dejamos Storybrooke, es como si se hubiese quitado el gran peso que siempre lleva en los hombros. A veces quisiera preguntarle lo que fue vivir como una princesa, pero sé que la suya no es una historia feliz; no puedo dejar de recordar su comportamiento cuando su madre psicótica nos dio una visita, era como una adolescente crédula e inocente intentando complacer a mamá, y no la juzgo porque en cierta forma sé lo que es querer ser aceptada, es sólo que hay tanto por descubrir en ella y quiero estar allí para quitar cada envoltura y ver a la verdadera Regina, la que se ríe tomando fotos tontas de Henry en un tour extremadamente aburrido. Si sólo volteara hacia mí y me regalara la mitad de su hermosa sonrisa, pero nunca lo hace.

 

Cuando Regina decide tomarse un momento para comprar cosas en la tienda de regalos, sé que ha llegado la hora de hablar. Henry y yo tomamos una banca cerca de los jardines, y él no me da la opción de fingir que nada ha ocurrido.

 

—¿Cómo puedes ser gay cuando tú y papá me tuvieron?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Pero te gustan los chicos.

—Y también me gustan las chicas. —Le dije un poco insegura—. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

—Sí. Nos enseñaron en la escuela y mamá me explicó.

—¡Regina te explicó! —No podía creerlo.

—Ella siempre me lo explica todo.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Qué estaba bien ser diferente, que el amor es amor.

—Oh… —No esperaba algo así de una mujer como Regina, esperaba exactamente lo opuesto—. Eso está bien.

—¿Significa que tú y papá nunca van a estar juntos?

—¿Te importaría?

—No lo sé. Nada es como yo pensé que sería. Al principio creí que quería que tú y él estuvieran juntos para que podamos ser una familia, pero a veces él no se siente así… no es como mamá.

—Nadie es como tu mamá chico.

—Está bien si te gustan las chicas ma, sólo no dejes de quererme a mí.

 

Lo estreché entre mis brazos con fuerza y lo llené de besos, porque no podía estar más agradecida de tener un hijo como él, Regina ha hecho tan buen trabajo, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho todo sola.

 

—Te voy a querer por siempre.

—Y yo a ti ma.

 

Escuché el clic de una cámara y sonreí sabiendo que era Regina.

 

—Ve con tu mamá y dale un fuerte abrazo y un beso de mi parte —Le susurré al oído—, será nuestro secreto.

 

Henry no dudó en hacer lo que le dije, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó y la llenó de besos. No pude hacer más que sonreír al verlos, escucharlos reír se ha convertido en uno de mis sonidos favoritos, no aguanté las ganas de sacar mi teléfono y grabarlos, quería mi propio recuerdo, por si acaso no se volvía a repetir.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

* * *

**REGINA**

 

Caminamos entre los hermosos jardines de aquél lugar. Me hacían recordar a casa y eso me puso un poco triste, si tan sólo pudiera olvidar una parte de mi pasado. No quería estar más allí, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar.

 

Emma sugirió que era hora de ir a comer, no podía estar más agradecida por eso, no quería ser la causante de estropear nuestro paseo.

 

Caminamos un poco, y en el puerto, Emma nos llevó a un restaurante, The Oar House. Al principio no estaba muy convencida, había demasiada gente y no estaba de humor para aglomeraciones, pero Emma consiguió una mesa para nosotros y Henry tenía muchas ganas de comer langosta, así que nos quedamos.

 

No tenía mucha hambre, estaba por pedir un ciabatta sándwich de pavo asado pero Henry y Emma se unieron en mi contra y me convencieron de pedir algo diferente, me decidí por el atún confitado especiado con wasabi y dejé que ellos disfrutaran de su sopa de langosta y rollos de langosta.

 

Hacía un poco de frío, pero lo cierto es que el lugar era realmente acogedor. Habían veleros amarrados cerca, y aunque el lugar estaba lleno el ruido no era demasiado. Todo allí me hacía sentir diferente, sólo habíamos pasado un día fuera de casa y era como si nos hubiésemos convertido en otras personas. Vi a mi alrededor y no podía diferenciarme del resto de la gente, éramos como las otras familias y me gustaba, me dejé llevar por un momento y le permití a mi mente jugar juegos peligrosos imaginando lo que serían nuestras vidas si siempre fuéramos así. Sé que es un sueño tonto porque ellos tienen un montón de personas esperándolos con los brazos abiertos y yo sólo tengo pensamientos que están demasiado alejados de la realidad, aunque ellos se sintieran de la misma forma en que yo me siento, cómo podríamos hallar la manera de ser una familia.

 

Terminamos de comer y fuimos por el postre a una heladería, todo cortesía de Emma Swan, no puedo negar que hasta ahora todo había sido perfecto, Henry había tenido razón en confiar que ella sería una buena guía para este paseo. Mientras caminábamos por el puerto comiendo nuestro helados y dejando que Henry llene los silencios hablando sobre superhéroes, Emma untó mi helado de yogur congelado de durazno con su helado de mantequilla de maní.

 

—Un poco de diversión no va a matarte Regina.

 

Di una mordida a mi helado, realmente sabía delicioso pero no iba a admitirlo, choqué mi helado con el de ella con la intención de hacer lo mismo que ella hizo pero en su lugar le hice caer el helado al piso, no pude evitar reír al ver la expresión indignada en su rostro.

 

—¡Corre mamá! —Henry me tomó de la mano y no tuve tiempo a decir que no, así que corrí con él.

—¡Vas a pagar por esto Regina!

 

Miré atrás y Emma venía a toda carrera persiguiéndonos. Corrimos con Henry por la orilla, él ya se había comido su helado, pero el mío se derretía en mi mano, aún así no dejé de correr; él iba delante de mí porque no llevaba tacones como yo. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar, creí que caería al piso pero de pronto sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura que me levantaban y me hacían girar en el aire; no podía dejar de reír, mi corazón latía tan rápido y me sentía tan feliz. Mis pies volvieron a tocar el piso pero ella no me soltó, en su lugar agarró mis manos con fuerza y llevándolas por encima de mi hombro se comió mi helado sin que yo pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, sus labios fríos rozaron mis dedos y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos. Podía sentir su respiración en mi mejilla y todo su cuerpo pegado al mío, estábamos tan cerca; de pronto sus ojos miraron mis labios y mi corazón se aceleró aún más, sentí mis piernas temblar y creo que de no ser porque ella me sostenía hubiese caído al piso, estaba aterrada porque era como si ella quisiera besarme y eso no es posible, es una locura, ¿por qué Emma Swan iba a querer besarme?

 

Henry saltó sobre Emma y le hizo cosquillas hasta que ella me soltó, me alejé de inmediato de sus brazos, pero estaba un poco mareada y casi perdí el equilibrio y ella tuvo que volver a sostenerme, colocó mi cabello detrás de mis orejas y su pulgar rozó mi mejilla.

 

—¿Estás bien?

 

Asentí con la cabeza enfáticamente y volví a alejarme, ésta vez sin problemas. Henry vino de vuelta a mis brazos y aproveché para ocultar mi rostro en su cabello.

 

Fue todo un error de mi parte, un completo mal entendido, tenía que ser. Ella jamás querría besarme, somos mujeres, y si a ella le gustaran las mujeres yo no era precisamente la primera de su lista, y no es como que yo quisiera que me bese, si ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres. No sé por qué se me ocurrió algo así, debo haber perdido mi mente, era una locura, quizá el helado o la comida tenían algún tipo de alucinógeno que me estaba haciendo imaginar cosas absurdas.

 

Emma llamó mi atención y me dijo que se nos estaba haciendo tarde, esto evitó que mi cabeza explote con todos los pensamientos irracionales que estaba teniendo. Quería apartarme y estar a solas para poder calmarme pero tuve que conformarme con no volver a mirarla y utilizar a Henry como escudo para mantenerme alejada de ella.

 

Fuimos a su auto por nuestras maletas y luego volvimos al lugar en dónde nos dijeron debíamos esperar para tomar el tour. Henry estaba muy emocionado, y la verdad yo también, incluso tenía ganas de ver las ballenas de las que Henry tanto había hablado, creo que sería algo bueno después de la experiencia con las sirenas en Neverland, y tal vez esto me ayudaría a relajarme, porque por alguna extraña razón no podía quitarme a Emma de la cabeza.


End file.
